Hanabusa, Daisuke
In this Japanese name, the family name is Hanabusa Hanabusa Daisuke (花房 大輔, born February 16, 1992) is a Half-Blood wizard of Japanese descent living in the United Kingdom. Daisuke was born in Southall Broadway, a neighborhood of the London Borough of Ealing in 1992. Though he is descended from the Hanabusa family, one Japan's 'Prosperity Eight' elite Pure-Blood families, Daisuke has never met his extended family, and did not enjoy the status or privileges that someone of his name and lineage would have been afforded in Japan. His father was cast out from the family for rebuking the political marriage his parents arranged for him to the daughter of another of the eight families, and instead marrying a Muggle with whom he had fallen in love. Saburo was cast out of the family, and a threat on Satomi's life shortly thereafter by angered members of the Hanabusa family caused the newly married couple to realize that they must leave Japan if they were ever to be together. An opportunity with the International Confederation of Wizards opened up an opportunity in London, where the couple settled shortly thereafter and where Daisuke was born. As a child, Daisuke attended the Japanese School in London, a Muggle school in Ealing, London which offered a rigorous curriculum and allowed Daisuke to remain engaged with his cultural heritage - something that was very important to his parents. He was raised with both an intimate understanding and respect for his Japanese heritage, as well as an appreciation for the history and civic makeup of the country in which he grew up, resulting in a complicated and fluid personal identity which often left Daisuke feeling isolated. During the Second Wizarding War, Daisuke and his mother were hidden thanks to false enrollment papers for Daisuke in Mahoutokoro's day program, which began for students as young as seven. The papers were fabricated by Saburo's older brother, an administrator in the Japanese Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Education, as a lone act of mercy for the brother he had not spoken to in a decade. With the use of memory charms Daisuke was inserted into a neighboring Muggle family, and continued attending school under the false name Kiyoshi Ngai. Despite his magical parentage, Daisuke grew up with closer ties to the Muggle world than the magical one, so his enrollment in Hogwarts was his first experience of full immersion in the wizarding community. Daisuke was sorted into Gryffindor House, and quickly bonded with two fellow Gryffindors: Eojin Kim and Ga-woon Cardwell. Because of his peculiar upbringing, many of his classmates found Daisuke to be quite odd, but his determined spirit and desire to please others made it easy for Daisuke to make friends. However, because of his desire to do everything and please everyone he struggled constantly to find the right balance between school, extracurricular activities, and friends both old and new. Though he performed well in his classes, his grades were imperfect because of his divided attentions. In his Third Year, Daisuke made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as a Chaser. Biography Early Life First Year Second Year Third Year Physical Appearance Personality & Traits Magical Ability & Skill Quidditch Statistics Personal Possessions Relationships OOC